cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas Carol
'A Christmas Carol' is episode 9. It's Christmas Eve, But mario is angry because he always gets fruitcakes! So The Christmas Spirit (Kermit's ghost) comes for a visit. Can Mario feel better? Watch the episode to find out! Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington *Baby Mario (flashback) *Baby Luigi (flashback) *Kermit the Frog (Spirit) *Woody (cameo) *The Ehh Guy *The You! Guy Plot It is Christmas Eve, and Luigi has finished the Christmas tree, but Mario says that he hates Christmas, and then flashbacks about the past Christmas (2007), plus Mario and Luigi's first Christmas, back in 1960s (the time Mario and Luigi were babies.) Mario then says that he hated Christmas 'cuz he always got fruitcakes, he then mentions about sleeping in, all day tomorrow. Mario then storms off to bed, and Luigi begins to cry because of Mario's reckless behavior. That night, as Mario goes to sleep, he has a nightmare about the 3 ghosts of Christmas. The first ghost, then appears in the form of Jack, and takes Mario to the past. And shows Mario and Luigi's first Christmas (again) and Pikachu's Christmas, (where Pikachu is depressed and in a closet, crying about his life about Xmas), Mario then meets the second ghost, and goes to the present, where Mario notices Luigi, bawling and depressed, decides to run away to start a new life without his brother. Mario then presets to go after Luigi, until he eventually wakes up. Then, the third and final ghost shows up, and takes Mario to the future (2009). Then, the scene cuts to Luigi and Jack weeping over Mario's tombstone and death. Mario asks about why would he die, and the third ghost takes out a remote and rewinds the whole scene. Then, the third ghost plays the scene, all over again. It shows Mario falling down the stairs, landing in a pile of snow, then gets covered up with snow, and a tombstone is placed where Mario used to be. Then, Luigi and Jack appear and cry over Mario's death. Just then, before the third ghost sends Mario back to the Present, he realizes the batteries of his own powers have been overused, so it replaces the batteries, and then, sends Mario back to the Present Day. Mario wakes up to realize that it's Christmas (according to a boy) and Mario (after falling down the stairs yet again) tries to stop Luigi from leaving, but Luigi says that Mario arrived too late, for Luigi is already going. Mario then promises to prepare the Christmas dinner, causing Luigi to give Mario a second chance. Mario then tells Luigi that Mario got Luigi a present and tells Luigi not to peek (resulting Luigi in falling down the stairs.) Mario then tells Luigi to stay here, and Luigi realizes that Mario got Luigi a drum set. Luigi is happy about that and thanks Mario (thus forgiving Mario for his troubles) Luigi tells Mario that he can now start a band (which will happen during the events of "Mario's Rock Band.") Mario then gets another fruitcake, and that's when he snaps and attacks Luigi, thus ruining his costume. Mario then wishes the viewers, a Happy Holidays. Before the episode ends, Mario tells Luigi to never give him (Mario), a fruitcake again. Then, Mario hits Luigi one last time, then the episode ends Trivia * This episode is a spoof to Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol'. * Its weird, tough, that Mario was in the house. Because in a later episode, Mario left the house. That episode is http://cutemario.wikia.com/wiki/Mario%27s_Rock-Band * Kermit Said he was a Ghost but he was a Spirit Category:Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes